The Raven: Revised
by Fayelyne Eclipse
Summary: Reposted again. In a nutshell, Duo returns home one night to have a nervous breakdown, though he doesn't realize it, after Heero goes missing in battle. Weird sounds and talking birds ensue. Based loosely on Poe's 'The Raven'. PLEASE review! No Flames.


The Raven: Revised

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction:

As told from the point of view of Duo Maxwell 

By: Fayelyne Eclipse

(AN: Good god! 4:00 a.m., Fiber One, caffeine and strange blue aliens do not mix. Standard disclaimers apply as usual so leave your lawyers in the filing cabinet.)

Once upon a midnight dreary, I was feeling weak and weary as I passed through my apartment door to deep pools of blackened walls and other decor that I saw suit fit my fancy. Its bleak debilitated demeanor was the best of fit for my personality and its god-forsaken traits I had received by birth. It was something of which I scowled about as I threw my keys upon the smooth surface of the glass table that rested upon wrought-iron legs; they molded into disturbing twists and turns, the representation of my thoughts and fantasies dancing through my head like the flames of fire's fury. Upon glancing back, I frowned unfathomably when I saw them slip noisily to the tile floor with an irritating CLATTER!

I shook my head shamefully at my clumsiness entering into the living room for a seat upon my feather soft leather sofa to pine sorrowfully for my own lost Lenore. My missing 01 lost in the midst of this day's battle; I refused to believe that death was his demise and that he was still very much alive, however, until that proved true, all I could do was worry.

As I sat with face buried hands, a hushed whisper I heard from the walls engulfed my ears: He, he, he, ha, ha, ha... came the hideous noise from the walls forcing me to look up with wide eyes. I did not really mind, however, not knowing where that sound had emitted from made me somewhat nervous inside.

I shook to clear my head, _"Don't be stupid," _I thought sullenly to myself, _"It was nothing… I have nothing to worry about; it is just all in my head. After that battle, of course I am going to be a little shaken up! My comrade, my own Lenore, he has gone missing! What's not to be worried about?" _

I shuddered to think of those possibilities that could have negatively happened to him, my missing 01, he could be a prisoner of war being tortured, or worse! Worse, of which that I refuse to think about.

I sighed heavily from the very depths of my soul, but then, suddenly: he, he, he, he, ha, ha, ha, ha… came about once again, and now, I was becoming quite terrified.

"Who is it? Who is there?" I called out into the emptiness of the black room.

Silence, then: he, he, he, he, ha, ha, ha, ha… taunted at me again.

"Answer me! Who is there?"

When I came to think of it, the undisputed quietness of the room tonight did seem more desolate than usual, it seemed to mock me in a strange sense of fashion. It made me begin to wonder… was I really alone in here? On the other hand, was some unknown being or force from the shadows secretly watching me, silently pointing, and jeering at me to drive me over the brink of insanity? I did not think so at first, but now, that fain belief was slowly fading away from my hope as I listened attentively for the mysterious noise to reverberate again.

However, it did not toll, and by not doing so it only confirmed my suspicions that I, definitely, was not alone.

I shivered peering warily towards my window, outside, was a clear cloudless night with a great many of stars shining down, a night that appeared to be just like any other except for the strong wind that blew through the air.

Scratch, scratchy, scratch a tree's branch scraped down my window noisily in harmonious unison to the screeching winds followed by a raspy CAW! CAW!

I nearly leapt off the sofa, and nearly out of my skin; in fact, I did leap off the sofa to take cover behind it, though when I peaked over I felt somewhat silly….

It was merely a bird, a raven actually.

I smiled to myself and shook my head, "I've gotten myself so worried," I chuckled, "That I scared myself stupid, it's just a stupid crow."

"A stupid crow," The raven squawked in muffles behind the windowpane, "Why I resent that! I am a RAVEN, not a crow, a raven!"

I could just feel the sweat drop roll down the back of my head, "Hey wait a minute, birds' can't talk! What the hell?"

"Of course I can talk," It paused for a moment,"I'm- I'm your conscience, yes! This is your conscience speaking."

"How do I know I'm not just dreaming?" I asked slowly raising an eyebrow.

"You're not you twit, now shut up and come open this window."

"Are you going to peck me or something?"

"No! Now come open this damn window and stop asking stupid questions!"

I arose and trotted to the window, and with slight reluctance, I slid the window wide open, "Okay?"

"Yes, just perfect." The raven replied ruffling its feathers.

I tilted my head curiously, "Are you really my conscious? Or are you a prophet from the future delivering a secret message?"

"No, not really, just a humble raven here to make your nervous breakdown worse than it already is, that's all."

"I'm having a nervous breakdown," I face-faulted, "How so?"

"Well for starters you're talking to a bird like some kind of idiot, two, it is more than obvious that you're worried about someone that you deeply care about, and three, you're a twit plain and simple."

"What is a twit anyway?"

The raven flustered irritably, "A foolish, silly, annoying person that asks stupid questions just like your self."

"Are you sure you didn't come here just to peck me?" I asked again suspiciously.

"Bah! Oh fine I'll tell you why I'm really here," It huffed, "I came here to tell you that your Lenore, your missing 01, is perfectly fine. He crash landed into a thicket of harsh brush and trees and is camping out until morning."

My face brightened more than ecstatic and cheery could possibly muster in a whole day, "Really, Hee-chan is okay? Oh goodie, thanks conscience!"

The raven rolled its eyes, "Whatever, anyway, I must bid you adieu for now I really must be going."

"So soon?"

"Indeed, because it appears that your friends are becoming quite worried about you over there." The raven gestured behind me.

I turned to find, surprisingly, all the other pilots, excluding the currently absent Heero, gathered aside my sofa looking slightly concerned, except for Wufei who simply rolled his eyes and shook his head.

I almost immediately smiled and waved to them, "Hi guys, I wasn't expecting you."

Quatre smiled, "We were worried about you so we decided to come check to see how you were doing," He paused for a moment his smile drooping slightly, "But Duo, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I was just talking to my conscience, see," I looked towards the window sill, "He's right he—"

Nevertheless, it was too late; the raven already had flown away.

"Hey where'd he go?" I stuck my head out the window for a look around, "Here birdie, birdie, birdie!"

"Maxwell, it's more than clear that you've lost your mind." Wufei muttered.

"No really, there was a bird here that said he was my conscience and told me that he found Hee-chan in a bush." I glanced back at the group wide-eyed with an expression that had 'truth' written all over it.

"…." Trowa commented.

"They can too talk, I just talked to one!"

Quatre sighed, "It was just your imagination Duo; try to get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll all go look for Heero, okay?"

I downcast my gaze to the floor and mumbled, "Okay…."

"Alright, see you in the morning."

As the group filed out my door, I returned to the window for another look, "Birdie? Where'd you go?"

Alas, I could not find him and pulled the window closed with a heavyhearted sigh, "Maybe Quatre was right, maybe it was my imagination…" I began a beeline towards my bedroom, "Well, whether it was my imagination or not, I still got my answer," I paused a moment to reflect on a quick thought, "Maybe Hee-chan will bring me back some Pocky!"


End file.
